Down with the Sickness
by Karkinos
Summary: El contraste de sus pieles, negro y blanco...Sus ideas diferentes, a la mierda. Solo existían ellos dos, el deseo acumulado, la tensión vivida, el miedo incrustado en sus cuerpos ante la guerra...No podían evitarlo, tampoco querían hacerlo. lemmon


Down with the Sicknees (mi recomendación musical para escuchar este fic :) )

Deseo. Sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo negro de su amante. No podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de pensar en él de esa forma tan lasciva.

Ella no debería estar allí, pero estaba y por suerte o por desgracia se había encontrado con el cuerpo desnudo de Blaise Zabinni bajo la ducha de los vestuarios de quiddicth. Se había olvidado allí su mochila con la ropa sucia, y sin pensarlo entró sin llamar, y eso que su madre no paraba de repetirle que eso no se hacía, porque podría encontrar a alguien en una situación comprometida, bendijo mentalmente no hacerle caso a su madre.

Miró sus hombros anchos, cada músculo de su espalda marcado como si se lo hubiesen tallado a conciencia. Su trasero redondo, sus piernas musculosas. No puso evitar soltar un gemido de placer, sus bragas negras se humedecieron con una rapidez asombrosa, ni siquiera con Harry...Movió su cabeza para despejar esa imagen de su mente, él estaba lejos, la había dejado para hacer su lucha.

Caminó despacio hasta él atraída como un imán a ese escultural cuerpo, sin saber porqué tocó su espalda y el muchacho se giró sobresaltado, escrutándola con esos orbes negros tan profundos como la oscuridad que invadía Hogwarts en esos tiempos. Sin darle tiempo a que replicara o la echase de allí se lanzó a sus carnosos labios, mordiéndolos con furia, pasión anhelo.

Introdujo su lengua en la boca de él, llevó sus pálidos brazos a su cuello y el la cogió de las caderas. La ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo, pronto comenzó a molestar, con ansia él le quitó la camiseta de manga corta y rompió su falta de tablas, su conjunto negro de encaje lo excitó aún más.

Desabrochó su sostén mientras ella gemía al acariciar sus pectorales y sus brazos, la levantó y ella colocó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo el pene erecto del chico contra su vientre, mordió sus pezones estrujó sus pechos con sus grandes manos y le acarició el trasero.

Ella se descolgó de él, tenía ganas de más, mucho más. Miró sus ojos llenos de deseo y se agachó para tomar el miembro erecto del Slytherin en su boca, el cual lamió con ansia mientras el enredaba sus manos en su pelo mojado. Cercano al orgasmo la tumbó en el suelo de la ducha y la penetró salvajemente, haciéndola chillar.

No importaba que alguien los oyese, daba igual que un Slytherin orgulloso, un valiente Gryffindor pudiera escucharlos que incluso algún entrometido Ravenclaw o un idiota de Huffepuff los hubiera visto, les excitaba el contraste de sus pieles, negro y blanco...Sus ideas diferentes, a la mierda. Solo existían ellos dos, el deseo acumulado, la tensión vivida, el miedo incrustado en sus cuerpos ante la guerra, descargado en un acto sexual que los hizo estremecer al llegar al clímax.

Ella lo miró con los ojos turbios de pasión, él no se levantó aún dentro de ella.

Las miradas que cruzaban en los pasillos, el choque de sus cuerpos en los partidos.

No se podía ocultar, no querían hacerlo. Ella lo empujó con delicadeza, se pusieron de pie, él la ayudó, la abrazó, la besó.

La pelirroja sonrió mirándolo de nuevo con deseo.

.- Me has roto la falda, espero que la próxima no se repita.

Salvaje, así era ella, Blasie soltó una carcajada y de nuevo la aprisionó contra la pared de la ducha de los vestuarios de quiddicth.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Bueno, mi mente pervertida no ha podido evitarlo, tengo exámenes, no se cuando podré actualizar mis fics, pero mientras me fumaba un cigarrillo se me ocurrió esta historia, hacía mucho que quería escribir sobre esta pareja, la verdad me encanta, y la veo sumamente excitante.

No se cuantas leyes de ff he violado pero me da igual si me borran la historia xD

Es un único capítulo, pero si alguien quiere un poco más, no tengo ningún inconveniente en escribir algo más sobre ellos.

Un gran besin

RR!!!


End file.
